Pecundang Sejati
by Youaremyfire
Summary: "Sesungguhnya hanya dirimu, tapi mereka tak mengerti Dan menentang cintaku denganmu" Songfic Oneshoot! Sehun, Jongin, KAIHUN! HUNKAI! YAOI!


**Youaremyfire** **2016**

" **Pecundang Sejati"**

 **BGM DYGTA – PECUNDANG SEJATI**

Cast :

Oh Sehun (male)

Kim Jongin (male)

 **YAOI! WARN!**

This story is mine, do not copy without any permission!

 **Read? Dont rude!**

Happy Reading~

 _Dalam diam jiwaku telah terluka memilikimu_ _..._

"Jongin, apakah kau yakin dengan kisah cinta ini?"

"kenapa? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Itu justru seperti kau sedang bertanya pada dirimu sendiri Sehun"

"Tidak hanya saja aku takut kehilanganmu". Sehun meraih tubuh jongin yang sedang berbaring disampingnya untuk dibawa kedalam pelukannya.

 _Karna ku takkan bisa tuk selamanya jadi cintamu_ _..._

Jongin masih dalam dekapannya, namun mengapa ini serasa menjadi dekapan hangat terakhir bagi nya?. Pertentangan dari kedua keluarga baik Jongin maupun dirinya, membuat Sehun semakin ragu dengan kelanjutan hubungan terlarang ini, mereka dianggap tidak normal karna mencintai sesama, bukan kah cinta tidak memandang siapa dirimu? Apa jenis kelaminmu? Status sosialmu? Namun kenapa itu seakan tidak berlaku?.

 _Sesungguhnya hanya dirimu, tapi mereka tak mengerti_ _..._

Sehun berani bersumpah demi hidupnya, bahwa dia hanya mencitai jongin. Hanya Jongin yang dapat mengerti dirinya, begitu banyak wanita silih berganti di hati nya dulu, namun tidak ada yang benar benar tulus tanpa syarat apapun kecuali cinta Jongin padanya. Dulu dia ragu, dia meragukan apakah perasaan menyimpang seperti ini benar dirinya atau hanya emosi semata, hingga suatu malam mereka berbagi kasih, berbagi kenikmatan duniawi dimana Jongin pasrah berada dalam kuasanya, ia yakin bahwa ini CINTA. Persetan dengan kodrat.

 __ _Ku tlah menyerah slamanya dan mengakhiri kisah kita_

 _Meski air mata membunuhku_

 _Ku memng pecundang sejati yang tak sanggup_ _Perjuangkan cinta_

 _Maafkan semua cintaku, ku meninggalkanmu_

Hingga di suatu malam, Sehun merasakan tekanan yang kuat dari keluarganya, ibu nya sakit parah dan ingin disaat saat terakhirnya ia melihat sehun berbahagia dengan menikahi wanita pilihannya, Luhan, Xi Luhan tepat nya, anak diplomat asal China itu adalah kerabat dekat keluarga nya, dulu saat mereka masih sebesar kacang tanah, kedua orang tua mereka telah menetapkan janji pernikahan di 25 tahun mendatang. dan saat inilah 25 tahun itu ditagih, keluarga Luhan menghubungi keluarga Sehun untuk memastikan janji yang lalu tidak terkikis oleh waktu, dan hal itu bagaikan angin yang segar di siang hari yang terik bagi keluarga Sehun, Nyonya Oh ingin menyembuhkan penyimpangan anak nya dengan menjodohkan nya dengan Luhan, ia tahu pasti alasan anak nya itu menjadi seperti saat ini, tentu nya karna ketidakpercayaan nya akan wanita. Nyonya Oh yakin membangun kembali kepercayan hanya perlu waktu.

"Sehun, ibu mohon padamu nak. Ibu hanya ingin kau normal dan bahagia. Sampai kau mati pun, dunia tidak akan berpihak pada hubunganmu, sebelum dunia menghancurkanmu, lebih baik kau hentikan dan kembali ke jalanmu nak" ujar Nyonyaa Oh dengan air mata yang tidak dapat terbendungkan lagi.

Bukan, bukan maksud hati Nyonya Oh bersikap jahat kepada anak kandung nya seperti ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin dunia mengucilkan anak kebanggaannya.

Sehun berpikir keras atas ucapan ibu nya, ia merasa ada ketulusan disana, bukan keegoisan seperti yang selalu ia pikirkan mengenai pertentangan keluarganya terhadap hubungan nya dengan Jongin, namun apakah itu tanda nya ia harus mulai melepas Jongin?. Jongin itu berarti, sangat. Tapi ibu nya pun sama. Jongin dan Ibu nya memiliki tingkat yang setara di hatinya, ini sulit. Ia benar benar tidak bisa memilih dimana ia akan berpijak. Di sisi Jongin dengan segala macam kucilan dunia pada nya, atau di sisi ibu nya dengan segala kenormalan yang menjanjikan hal-hal indah seperti memiliki malaikat serupa dirinya dalam bentuk mini yang kelak akan menjadi penerus nya. Hingga keputusan telah dibuat. Sekali seumur hidupnya membahagiakan ibu nya adalah harga mati.

Ini adalah malam berikut nya setelah keputusan dibuat, Sehun menghubungi Jongin untuk bertemu di atap apartemen Jongin tempat favorite mereka berdua. Jongin yang merindukan Sehun karna sudah 5 hari tidak saling menghubungi pun sangat antusias atas ajakan Sehun tersebut.

Disinilah mereka, duduk disatu bangku yang menghadap kearah utara, bangku yang penuh kenangan dimana kata cinta pertama kali terucap dari keduanya. Jongin tampak ragu untuk memulai percakapan, ia merasa canggung dengan Sehun yang terus menatap diri nya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Jongin" akhirnya Sehun memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"hmm" Jongin bergumam dan membalas tatapan Sehun.

"ingat tentang pertama kali nya aku mengucap cinta disini?" Sehun menarik Jongin untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"ya selalu" sambil menganggukan kepalanya di depan dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku mencitaimu hingga detik ini Jongin, namun..."

"namun?" Jongin mengdongakan kepalanya demi bertemu tatap dengan mata Sehun.

"Namun, apakah kau pernah mendengar ungkapan yang berisikan Cinta tak harus selalu memiliki?"

"ya aku pernah, hmm sering di media sosial hingga lirik lagu,kemudian?" Jongin penasaran dengan kalimat Sehun yang menggantung.

"Maaf.. bisakah kita berakhir?"

Bagaikan disambar petir Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan kini memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan lagi. Jongin melihat Sehun menangis, ini bukan pertama kali nya, ada waktu waktu dimana mereka menangis bersama karna tekanan yang besar dari keluarga untuk memisahkan mereka.

Jongin seperti kehilangan jati diri mendengar penuturan Sehun dan melihat Sehun menangis tersedu, tadi nya ia fikir Sehun mengerjainya, namun dari tangis nya, Sehun terlihat sangat tidak bercanda. Jongin lemah, air mata pun tak terelakan lagi keluar dari mata nya. Saling bersautan dengan tangis Sehun yang sama sendu nya.

Jongin memutuskan mempertanyakan alasan dibalik perkataan Sehun. "Kenapa? Kenapa begini Sehun? Tidakkan aku berarti bagimu?.

"Maafkan aku, aku memilih menjadi pecundang untuk meninggalkanmu Jongin, aku lebih takut di hancurkan dunia dibanding kehilanganmu, kau tahu rasanya di lirik tajam oleh dunia bukan? Kita sama!"

"Janjimu... apakah itu sudah tidak berlaku Sehun?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya bungkam dan menangis.

 _Janganlah kau tanyakan tentang janjiku yang pernah terucap_ _..._

 _Karna semua tlah nyata kini diriku mengingkari_ _..._

Janji... janji dimana akhir yang indah akan datang pada kisah mereka, janji tentang hidup dalam sebuah ikatan suci dan ikrar di atas altar yang selalu Sehun ucapkan.

Kini janji itu terasa tabu... janji itu telah menjadi abu yang ditiupkan Sehun didepan wajahnya seakan mengejek.

"Pergilah Sehun... kembalilah pada duniamu " Jongin mengusap tangan Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi kau..."

"Akupun akan berusaha kembali.. aku takan mungkin bertahan disini tanpa dirimu bukan?" Jongin memberanikan diri memeluk Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehun untuk semua waktu yang telah kita lewati, setiap senyum yang telah kita bagi, dan setiap tangis yang kita curahkan bersama. Aku melepasmu... berbagagialah"

"Terimakasih untuk doa tulus mu pada si pecundang ini Jongin, kau baik dan kumohon berbahagialah di jalan yang sama denganku"

"Pasti... suatu hari nanti Sehun"

Dimalam itu bintang bintang menjadi saksi pelepasan dua hati dengan tangis haru dan wewangian kebahagiaan.

END

Waduh ini apaaaa? Hahah maaf ya bukan nya ngelanjutin me and my dad malah bikin ff baru, ini oneshoot aja, as you know ini base on lagu nya DYGTA –PECUNDANG SEJATI, lagi gloomy karna harus ganti judul skripsi meanwhile due date kurang dari 1 bulan lagi. Mau bunuh diri gak sih? Hahah

Btw di chap selanjutnya aku bakal balesin review kalian sebagai tanda terimakasih aku untuk semua yang review di ff _**ME AND MY DAD**_ kalian doyan makan gula ya? Kok sweet banget hehehe. Cinta kalian pokok nya. And for u guys yang pengen kenalan sini feel free for ask me anything tapi jangan tagih update ff ya hehe, line id ada di profile aku ya~ atau yang mau dengerin suara aku cover lagu nya oppa dan unnie unnie sekalian bisa follow soundcloud aku inocioctiaaa/ smule aku : octia61, lah malah promo dia hahah. Gpp kan ya~~

Itu aja deh~ btw jangan lupa check ff nya _**I GOT SEHUN**_ _,_ i love her and her ff somuch /abis ini digampar/

Bye~ see u in next ff

XOXO-YOUAREMYFIRE


End file.
